Secret Legion
by CanonOct5752Hex
Summary: Something was wrong. Definitely. When a boy came crashing from the sky w/o any memory whatsoever, with skills unknown and never been seen before,- even by the gods themselves,- carrying a lineage never been known until now,- everybody's expecting trouble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Lost Hero as much as i want to.**

**I'm a newbie in writing fanfiction so go easy on me :)) Read if you want...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**3****rd**** person POV**

Something was wrong.

Definitely.

Thalia gripped on her hunter bow tighter. The night seemed eerie and she tensed.

"lady Artemis?" Thalia asked her slowly.

"yes, Thalia?" the goddess of the moon replied, her posture in defense position.

"the night," Thalia said carefully.

The goddess sighed. "I know, my lieutenant. Something is coming,"

The hunters assembled around the camp. They all tensed.

The night sky seemed to glow slowly and Artemis's jaw tightened as she waited for something.

The night sky brightened gold and everyone closed their eyes. Even Artemis did.

Something loud whistled in the air and the sky dimmed again.

"Lady, look!" one of the hunters, Ariadne, pointed up to the sky at some point. All the hunters looked at the direction. A blast of light was falling of the sky, covered with golden flames. It landed with a large crash in the forest.

"are we going to take a look, my lady?" Thalia asked.

Artemis swallowed and nodded. "everyone assemble and we'll go check out what has landed,"

The hunters followed and they carefully set out to the forest. They reached the clearing where a huge crater was formed. Artemis went nearer first.

A boy of the age of fourteen was lying in the middle of the crater, his white and gold clothes were steaming and his face buried in the ground.

Thalia went next to Artemis. "is that boy the one who shot from the sky?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

Artemis gritted her teeth at the mention of the opposite gender in front of her.

"impossible," Artemis spat out. "the- this _creature_ shouldn't have survived the fall,"

"what should we do, my lady?" Thalia asked with concern. "he doesn't seem to be anywhere from here, I presume,"

Then there was a cough and a stagger.

The boy was moving.

He coughed again, moving up slowly with his strength. When he finally got to sit up, his features were shone by the light illuminated by the moon. He was muscular for his age. Well built and lean, with blonde hair that reached a little above his ears and bangs that slightly covered his silvery gray eyes.

Drop dead gorgeous but not that thought ran through the hunters' minds.

The guy shook slightly as he got up from his position, wiping the dust off his clothes and face. He was a bit tall for his age and he had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, which were silver and gold, swung on his shoulder. When he was finally done arranging himself, he looked at us with blank eyes.

"who are you?" he was American. Good.

The hunters knotted their bows and readied their selves. The guy looked bewildered.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and of archery, these are my hunters," Artemis said in a low voice. "now, introduce yourself since you are obviously not human fully,"

"wha- what do you-" he stuttered, backing up, his silver eyes widening. "n- not human-?"

"answer parasite!" Artemis growled, demanding.

The guy flinched. "I- I don't remember anything-! I swear-,"he put both his hands up, stepping away once slowly.

"your bow and arrows," Artemis continued, "where did you get them? Your clothes? Are you a son of my idiotic brother?"

The guy just shook his head frantically, his eyes still blank. "I- please,- I don't know what you're talking about-" he said helplessly, looking around him.

Artemis's eyes tightened. "knock him out, hunters,"

The guy's eyes widened as the hunters fired their arrows.

**-A-**

**Thalia's POV**

The boy woke up after a few hours.

Weird. Most of the time the arrows work for days.

The guy still looked messed up and bewildered.

I looked up from my position. His weapons couldn't be removed from him, not even by Lady Artemis herself could. Something was really weird and wrong about this guy.

"lady?" I asked Lady Artemis beside me. "do you think he's a half-blood of Apollo?"

Artemis's grip on her bow tightened. "it is still a possibility," she allowed. "but there is something wrong about him,"

I nodded.

"do try speaking to him as we approach camp, my lieutenant. We need answers and I don't think he does remember anything right now," Artemis said wryly.

"lady, do you think he was washed from the Underworld?" I asked worriedly.

Percy and my brother has been washed and I don't know why but it kept bugging me.

Artemis sighed. "we will get answers at camp, Thalia."

I nodded and finally came up towards the guy after bowing to my lady.

He was tied up on his hands.

"do you really not remember anything?" I asked wryly as he stood up awkwardly in his position and looked down slightly at me.

Sheesh. 14 and taller.

He nodded and I sighed.

"we'll be traveling to camp half-blood soon," I told him. His eyebrows shot up.

"it's a camp for demi-gods, you know," I waved my hand in front of me when he still looked confused. "children born from a mortal parent and a god,"

His eyes widened.

"greek and roman gods," I explained to him. "they're real," I walked beside him, careful to keep a few feet of distance away from him as we walked through the forest.

"Thalia Grace," I introduced myself to him. "daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the skies,"

He just nodded.

"can you remember your name?" I asked curiously. He struggled for a moment then shook his head furiously.

"do you have anything on you to identify or remember something about you?"

He held up his tied hands.

I sighed. "I can take it off, but swear on the river Styx you won't run away,"

He looked at me curiously and shrugged. "uh, I swear on the river Styx I won't run?" he sounded amused and ridiculous when he said that. I took out my hunter knife and carefully and tensely cut the rope on his hands, ready for an attack but he just massaged his wrists thoughtfully.

"thanks," he said and rummaged through the pockets of his white pants/slacks.

He pulled something out and I tensed. It was a white thread chain with a symbol on the center. A six-pointed star inscribed in a ring around it. It wasn't like a necklace. The star had wings on it and the guy fingered it slowly, trying to remember something from it. He sighed and just hung it around his neck.

He rummaged again in his pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper in it. In elegant handwriting, he showed me the words written on it.

_Adrian Falcon_

I raised my eyebrows at him. "is that your name?" I asked him and he looked at the paper, confused.

"maybe," he muttered and slammed the piece of paper in his pockets again, swallowing.

"don't worry," I shrugged. "we'll get answers in camp. All the gods are there right now,"

He swallowed again and nodded absentmindedly, touching the six pointed star symbol on his necklace.

He gripped it tightly. "I hope so," he said, sighing deeply.


End file.
